Sippy Cup
Letra. Blood money, blood money How did you afford this ring that I love, honey? "Just another shift at the drug company," He doesn't think I'm that fucking dumb does he? It doesn't matter what you pull up to your home We know what goes on inside You call that ass your own, we call that silicone Silly girl, we're silly, boys Blood still stains when the sheets are washed Sex don't sleep when the lights are off Kids are still depressed when you dress them up And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup He's still dead when you're done with the bottle Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle Kids are still depressed when you dress them up Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup Sippy cup, s-s-sippy cup, in a sippy cup, sippy cup In a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup Pill diet, pill diet, if they give you a new pill then you will buy it If they say to kill yourself, then you will try it All the makeup in the world, won't make you less insecure You got weights in your pockets, when you go to the doctor's Your favorite candy's cotton, that's why all your teeth are rotten Silly girl, we're silly, boys Blood still stains when the sheets are washed Sex don't sleep when the lights are off Kids are still depressed when you dress them up And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup He's still dead when you're done with the bottle Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle Kids are still depressed when you dress them up Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup Sippy cup, s-s-sippy cup, in a sippy cup, sippy cup In a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup Blood still stains when the sheets are washed Sex don't sleep when the lights are off Kids are still depressed when you dress them up And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup Letra en Español. Dinero sangriento, dinero sangriento ¿Como le hiciste para comprar este anillo que amo, cariño? Solo otro turno en la compañía de drogas El no creo que soy asi de tonto ¿o si? No importa que lleves a casa Sabes lo que va adentro Llamas a ese trasero tuyo, nosotros le llamamos silicon Chica tonta, somos tontas, chicos La mancha de sangre sigue cuando las cobijas se lavan El sexo no duerme cuando las luces estan apagadas Los niños siguen deprimidos cuando los vistes Y el jarabe sigue siendo jarabe en una tacita El sigue muerto cuando terminas con la botella Claro que es un cadáver que tu tienes en la cuna Los niños siguen deprimidos cuando los vistes El jarabe sigue siendo jarabe en una tacita Tacita, tacita en una tacita, tacita En una tacita, en una tacita, en una tacita, en una tacita Dieta de pastillas, si ellos te dan una nueva pildora entonces tu la compraras Si ellos dicen que te mates, entonces lo haras Todo el maquillaje en el mundo, no te hara menos insegura Tienes peso en tus bolsillos, cuando vas al doctor Tu favorito dulce de algodón, es por eso que todos tus dientes están podridos Niña tontita, somos tontas, chicos La mancha de sangre sigue cuando las cobijas se lavan El sexo no duerme cuando las luces se apagan Los niños siguen deprimidos cuando los vistes Y el jarabe sigue siendo jarabe en una tacita El sigue muerto cuando terminas con la botella Claro que es un cadaver que tienes en la cuna Los niños siguen deprimidos cuando los vistes El jarabe sigue siendo jarabe en una tacita Tacita, tacita en una tacita, tacita En una tacita, en una tacita, en una tacita, en una tacita La mancha de sangre sigue cuando las cobijas se lavan El sexo no duerme cuando las luces se apagan Los niños siguen deprimidos cuando los vistes Y el jarabe sigue siendo jarabe en una tacita La mancha de sangre sigue cuando las cobijas se lavan El sexo no duerme cuando las luces se apagan Los niños siguen deprimidos cuando los vistes Y el jarabe sigue siendo jarabe en una tacita Categoría:Letras Categoría:Cry Baby